memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Tau Cygna V inhabitants
List of Tau Cygna V colonists, including the original personnel and settlers. Named * Philip Peter Bryce (SS Artemis officer) * Gosheven * Haritath * Kentor * Ard'rian McKenzie * Galen Pizzorno (SS Artemis officer) Unnamed Armed colonists These four armed colonists guarded the aqueduct of the colony. They were attacked by Lieutenant Commander Data who shot them down with his phaser, to strengthen his position. They recovered after they were shot and left the planet with the other colonists. ( ) File:Armed Tau Cygna V colonist 1.jpg|''Played by B.J. Davis'' File:Armed Tau Cygna V colonist 2.jpg|''Played by Frank Orsatti'' File:Armed Tau Cygna V colonist 3.jpg|''Played by Buck McDancer'' File:Armed Tau Cygna V colonist 4.jpg|''Played by George Colucci'' Colonists These colonists lived in the settlement on Tau Cygna V which was visited by Lieutenant Commander Data in 2366. They've gathered for a public meeting held on a free place and witnessed the discussion between Data and their leader Gosheven. Following the destruction of the aqueduct by Data they all left the planet which was then colonized by the Sheliak. ( ) .|The actress pictured on the sixth image in the fourth row previously portrayed a recurring ''Enterprise''-D nurse in the second season.}} File:Tau Cygna V colonist 1.jpg|''Played by Shana Ann Golden'' File:Tau Cygna V colonist 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Tau Cygna V colonist 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Tau Cygna V colonist 4.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Tau Cygna V colonist 5.jpg|''Played by Conrad Hurtt'' File:Tau Cygna V colonist 6.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Tau Cygna V colonist 7.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Tau Cygna V colonist 8.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Tau Cygna V colonist 9.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Tau Cygna V colonist 10.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Tau Cygna V colonist 11.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Tau Cygna V colonist 12.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Tau Cygna V colonist 13.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Tau Cygna V colonist 14.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Tau Cygna V colonist 15.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Tau Cygna V colonist 16.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Tau Cygna V colonist 17.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Tau Cygna V colonist 18.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Tau Cygna V colonist 19.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Tau Cygna V colonist 20.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Tau Cygna V colonist 21.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Tau Cygna V colonist 22.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Tau Cygna V colonist 23.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Tau Cygna V colonist 24.jpg|''Played by Robin Morselli'' File:Tau Cygna V colonist 25.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Tau Cygna V colonist 26.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Tau Cygna V colonist 27.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Tau Cygna V colonist 28.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Tau Cygna V colonist 29.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Tau Cygna V colonist 30.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Tau Cygna V colonist 31.jpg|''Played by Harry Young'' Focus group This focus group consisted of 56 colonists who were asked for their opinion by Data on what should be done in the light of the fact that the Sheliak Corporate claimed dominon over Tau Cygna V and were demanding the evacuation of the colonists from the planet. Of the group, 10 did not believe a threat existed, 22 were in favor of staying and fighting the Sheliak, 16 preferred negotiation or passive resistance, and 8 were in favor of evacuation. ( ) }} Gosheven's aides These two colonists assisted Gosheven in an inspection of the aqueduct system when Lieutenant Commander Data told Gosheven about the Sheliak and the resettlement of the colony. ( ) File:Gosheven's aide 1.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Gosheven's aide 2.jpg|''Played by John Staible'' Gosheven's grandfather This man was the grandfather of the Tau Cygna V colony leader Gosheven. This individual was surveying the route of an aqueduct on a mountain when he was killed in a rockslide. He was buried on the mountain. HIs sacrifice, and the sacrifice of thousands of other colonists, into making the colony a reality was mentioned in a by his descendant in 2366. ( ) }} Haritath great-grandparents The great-grandparents of Haritath were mentioned by him, after he and Kentor discovered Data's arrival on Tau Cygna V. Upon learning Data was from the Federation, Haritath stated that "Our great-grandparents were citizens of the Federation," further explaining that "We're descendants of the original settlers, from the colony ship ''Artemis." ( ) }} Kentor's great-grandparents The 'great-grandparents''' of Kentor were spoken of by Haritath, after the two discovered Data's arrival on Tau Cygna V. Upon learning Data was from the Federation, Haritath stated that "Our great-grandparents were citizens of the Federation," further explaining that "We're descendants of the original settlers, from the colony ship ''Artemis.''" ( ) }} Tau Cygna V colonists Tau Cygna V colonists